A Simple Action
by NeverDreamsOfMe
Summary: "A simple action can go a lot further than words in consoling someone. Or trying to let them know you care." A little BatWondy oneshot. Cheesy title, sorry.


Hey guys! I'm breaking in my newly-found Microsoft Word with this little oneshot. Inspiration for this came from my dreams last night :3 Enjoy!

* * *

Do you know when I first started loving you?

It was the day you were banished from Themyscira.

Your mother dealt her judgment and you were shocked, more than any of us. Clark and Wally protested on your behalf, of course. You couldn't speak at first. Your eyes instead said everything, all the numb and incredulous protests that you couldn't wrap your voice around.

So I was probably more surprised than I should have been when you did find your voice. It rang loud and clear and strong as you accepted your exile. One blink and your eyes hardened to sapphires. Not only to fulfill your duty as princess, but to hide the pain. I knew. I practiced that look in the mirror.

Your sapphire eyes cracked like your voice, at the end, over that one word, "Goodbye." You turned away quickly, to conceal the tears. My heart splintered for you as you walked back to the Javelin. Maybe I was just being selfish, thinking you were now alone, like me. Maybe I thought you could finally understand me.

No. It was because your gait was so proud yet your shoulders hunched inwards, trying to keep the breakdown at bay.

I pulled the well-meaning but indecently indignant Wally away from the scene just in time to see you place your hand on the ship, one foot on the ramp. You weren't sure if you could make it. You weren't sure you could leave and thus seal your fate. With one foot on the ship, and one on the island of your birth, you were still torn between the two even though you knew you couldn't return.

J'honn placed a hand on your shoulder then, and it seemed to bring you to your senses. You brushed him off and boarded the ship without looking back.

The ride back to the Watchtower was completely silent. I sat behind you and stared at the back of your head as if trying to peer inside. In truth, I was reliving the night in the police station after my parents were murdered. I imagined you felt the same way I had: scared. Scared of the future, scared of the grief. Scared because absolutely nothing in the world could have prepared you for this, and now that it's happened, you don't know how to go on, if you can go on. In you, a beautiful, strong Amazon woman, I saw my 8-year-old self.

You locked yourself in your room for three days. I kept vigil from a handy overhang, a living gargoyle, watching as each member of the League talked to your door. Nothing they said could elicit a response, let alone coax you out. One by one they arrived, and one by one they left. Grief is something we have to undertake by ourselves.

On the third day, worried because you still hadn't emerged, I left my post and stole down to the kitchen. I returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, filled with melting marshmallows, which I placed just outside your door. I knocked and scrambled back up to my hiding spot.

Just as I whipped my cape back out of sight, you ripped open your door, prepared to shout at whoever interrupted your silent lament, no matter how well-meaning. Seeing no one, you blinked. Something drew your gaze to your feet, and you saw the mug. Your dark hair fell across your face, hiding your expression. On tenterhooks I waited for you to respond. Would you be angry? Suddenly I wondered if I should have made tea instead.

After a long time, you bent and picked up the mug. Holding it carefully, you brought it to your nose and sniffed. Your shoulders relaxed. You sighed a little as you took another deep breath.

You looked up then. Not directly at me, I made sure I was too well-hidden for that, but close enough in my direction. You eyes were red, your hair mussed, but you were smiling. In that moment, I knew that you knew I had left it. A simple action can go a lot further than words in consoling someone. Or trying to let them know you care.

Careful not to spill, you turned around, went back into your room, and gently pulled the door closed.

* * *

;-; OTP 5evah. Did you catch the movie the opening line is from? (Spoiler alert: "The Sound of Music" :3 Fitting, no?) Thank you for reading; reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
